


Ignition

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [7]
Category: Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: Amadeus always wanted to know how fast Robbie's car could go. Really, he learned how fast Robbie could make his heart race.Part 7 of Amareyes #writeLGBTQ: Fast





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one because I wrote it in between studying for an exam.   
> Rated for implications of sex.

Amadeus had a habit of bugging Robbie about when he could come to one of his races. It was something that happened a lot, especially on weeks off when he had nothing better to do than to hang around the house because it was spending time with another adult and not bothering with the antics of high school sophomores. Robbie would always remind him that they were only a few years older and just as often got shoved in that category of "younger heroes", but they both were in the in-between period where they couldn't really connect with other young heroes but also weren't taken seriously by the old guard. Hell, Robbie's name in the tower was unofficially "kid".

Robbie got his keys off the hook after dinner while Amadeus was helping Gabe with homework, but Ammy immediately got up. "Hey. You racing?"

"Do you have to be so loud about it?" Robbie asked, shooting a look over at Gabe. "Yes. Small pot. Only a thousand. You don't need to worry." He kissed his cheek.

"Can I come with you?" he asked eagerly.

"Am, it's really not your scene," he started.

"What do you mean, 'not my scene'? I'm a total gearhead!"

"It's not just that. It's, you know. Street racing. Not a lot of nice people."

"I don't know... I think you're pretty great." Then Amadeus gave him The Eyes. The eyes that Robbie could never say no to, as he crouched down to make himself look smaller. "Please?"

Robbie sighed. "Fine. Let's put him to bed first."

* * *

Bless Amadeus. For how much he tried to blend in despite his green color and size, trying to look casual (including but not limited to stealing one of Robbie's hoodies which now resembled a crop top), everything just made him stand out more. 

"Hey. You're not allowed to be in the car when the race starts. Suspension and turns and all that." 

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Never." Robbie pecked his lips and opened the passenger side door, and watched Ammy shuffle to the back of the crowd, waving a little. 

Really, the race was over almost as quickly as it had started. A flag waved, and Robbie pushed his foot on the gas with the car pre shifted, and four or five turns later, with nobody matching Robbie's reckless pattern of not braking for turns, he was back at the starting point, accepting his prize. It was really routine now that he could screen races since they were more for fun than the main source of income, and the people he raced with were much safer. 

He made his way through the scantily-clad girls crowding him and his car and pulled Amadeus into the alley, where it was clear that both were still running off an adrenaline high. They kissed in the alleyway while they waited for the crowd to disperse, and somehow Robbie had managed to get that hoodie off of him without tearing it, Amadeus making an impressed noise. 

"How fast can you go?" he asked, both their hearts hammering from the excitement of the race and the possibility of getting caught.

"Don't know. Told you."

"How fast can you get us home?"

"I really want to find out."

 


End file.
